Bloodbath
by Graybiel
Summary: The first of many bloody conflicts between the People of the South and the invading "kwharsan" from the north. Blood will be shed and massacres will be committed, as the kwharsans slay all who stand against their Inquisition. First Of Orcs And Men Fanfic on the site. Few will survive the Bloodbath unscathed. rated for swearing and violence


I haven't seen any fanfiction of Of Orcs and Men yet, so I figured I'd be the first to post some. I'm not a very experienced writer, but I'll give an honest try.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Bloodbath: Chapter 1**

Torkrow crept as quietly as he could through the jungle, Karkmitt and Bussfen behind him, each wielding a large axe. He was the best in the clan at going about unnoticed, not exactly something to be proud of, but it seems today it was a useful skill. A boy stumbled into the village last night, wounded and drenched in blood. He hailed from the Bronze Gut clan, whose village was several miles north of their own. The Bronze Guts were good friends of the Sun Fists, and known for their legendary feasts. According to the frightened boy, the Bronze Guts were no more.

"They came at midday, when the hunters were all gone," he said, sobbing quietly,"there were so many of them! More then I could count!"

The Shaman tried to calm him, but was met with limited success. "Who came? What happened?"

"The kwharsans!" the child screamed. "The people from the north! They were killing everyone! My parents, my friends, I... I..." He began to cry in earnest, which was to be expected from a child of six.

The Chief was greatly worried by this. "I know many of the Bronze Gut warriors. They are certainly no pushovers. Still, I've never heard of a full on kwharsan attack. We've had few interactions with the bastards, but apparently they have some beef with us. Torkrow! Time to sneak around like the little shit you are! Take a few clansmen and check out the Bronze Gut village. I want to know what we're getting into."

The smell of smoke and burning meat brought Torkrow back to the present. Karkmitt sniffed the air, and a frown spread across his face. "I smell alot of blood, we better get ready."

They eached raised their respecive weapons, but nothing could prepare them for what they found. The village was built against a cliff face where the jungle grew thin. Their huts were sturdy, and made to last. That doesnt mean they didn't burn. They entered the village in silence, shocked by what was before them. They could hardly believe that the strange little creatures from the north were capable of such savagry. All of the huts were torched, and the bodies of several warriors lay scattered on the ground. The corpses of the women the elderly were pinned to wooden crosses with large iron spikes. Every single one was singed and mutilated. The old shaman's head was impaled on his own ceremonial staff, his headless corpse leaning aganst it.

"Holy fuck!" Bussfen shouted. "What in Mother Earth did they do to deserve this? And where the hell are the children and the rest of the men?"

"Perhaps they are tracking the piece of shit kwharsan?" Torkrow guessed. "The lad said the hunters had been out of the village when the fucking bastards attacked."

"Even so, the numbers don't add up," Karkmitt observed. "The Bronze Guts were at least fifty strong, and there are only eighteen corpses here. Some of them are missing."

Luckly, the scene in the village had them all on edge, so they managed to hear the approaching kwharsan before they saw them. Enraged by what they had seen, the three Sun Fists charged the approaching group of creatures. There were a dozen of them, most covered head to toe in metal armor, but one was dressed instead in red robes, and bore a metal mask on his face. They were little things, easily two feet (0.6m) shorter than Torkrow, who was short compared to his clansmen, but they bore long spears, perfect for keeping the taller orcs at bay.

"I told you!" the masked one shouted. "It was only a matter of time before more greenskins showed up. Kill them if you have to, but these three would make fine slaves for the mines!"

"_SLAVES?_ You dare make our brothers your slaves?" Bussfen couldn't contain his anger. "I'm gonna rip your fucking head of, you son of a bitch rakash! And then I'm gonna shit in the fucking hole!" In a blast of rage, Bussfen slaughtered two of them, hacking them to pieces, and Karkmitt killed another. Torkrow killed one himself before Bussfen let out a startled gasp. The masked kwharsan lifted his arms in some bizzare jesture, and Bussfen ceaced to move. "What are you doing to me, shithead?"

"Silence, greenskin!" The kwharsan snarled. "I am a servant of the Inquisition, the army of God! You beasts are not fit to lick the earth beneath my feet! The only reason your kind live is to serve our great kingdom!" Two spear-wielding kwharsan plunged their pikes into Bussfens thighs, preventing him from walking.

"GAH!" Bussfen roared. "You fucking cunts! Let me move and fight me fair and square!"

"You don't deserve 'fair and square' scum!" the masked bastard sneered. "You don't deserve the life of servitude we're so graciously giving you!"

Torkrow and Karkmitt used the lull in the violence to kill another two kwarsan, and the and their masked leader. The fight looked like it'd end bad for both sides, when a pair of spears soared over the Sun Fist's heads and pierced straight through the gaps in the armour of the two closest kwharsans. Their ears were met with the roars of rage of eight large, angry, Bronze Gut males weilding hunting spears. The remaining kwharsan immediately turned tail and fled, like the cowards they were, the Inquisition bitch running faster than any of them. The Bronze Guts charged on after them, as Torkrow and Karkmitt helped Bussfen remove the spears from his legs and stand on his feet.

"I'll get this bitch back to our village, you go catch up to those Bronze Guts and offer them sanctuary in our village. Our chief will want to hear their stories before making a deision." Karkmitt said.

"I will," Torkrow agreed,"but I'm going to help them kill those kwharsan first. I want to find out more about this 'Inquisition'."

Karkmitt nodded, and helped Bussfen limp off towards their village. Watching them walk away, Torkrow sighed, and headed off in the direction of the Bronze Guts. Shit was going down in the land of Iseria.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Short, as far as chapters go. This is obviously pre-game, the first conflicts in the southlands, and I'm not sure if any characters from the game will be making an appearance. Updates will be sporatic, but will come faster with reviews. Please don't flame to much, and I hope you enjoyed.

Graybiel Out


End file.
